Pretty Girl
by AlexandriaBlack
Summary: Lily Evans is entering her 7th Year after spending the summer trying to forget about an unforgettable James Potter. James has finally decided to move on and Lily can't get him out of her head. What happens when you try to fix a mistake when it's too late?


**I promise that I'm almost done the next chapter for the Truth Hurts and that I know what the next chapter for Somewhere a Clock is Ticking will have so it's almost finished. This idea popped into my head and I felt the need to write it. I promise that my next priority is the Truth Hurts and then Somewhere a Clock is Ticking. The prologue is a bit short, but the next chapter will be longer. I'd love to hear what you think of this story =].**

**Prologue **

You could hear the music thumping from outside and the random cheers and songs that the Gryffindors sang. It was the last match of the season and everyone seemed to be partying. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup this year and the whole common room was set up to enjoy another victory for them. The teachers let the students have their celebration and were carefully monitoring it so it didn't get too out of hand. Everyone was having the time of their lives except for two very different people outside, one was frustrated and the other one angry. The moon shone at them while the warm summer breeze hit them gently. No one had noticed their disappearance as they were all too busy partying inside.

"I don't understand why you're so mad at me Lily!" James exclaimed frustrated as he ran his hand through his messy jet black hair.

Lily turned around livid, "You don't understand? How could you be that thick James! If you don't understand then you never will. I'm not going to explain myself anymore."

"Honestly Lily, please tell me why you're so mad. You told me that I had to move on, that we didn't have a chance, so here I am trying to move on. Christine is nice and if I had the choice, she would be my first choice not you. I don't get you Lily, it's like you're never happy. You don't want me, but you don't want me with anyone else. Do you think I enjoy falling in love with someone who refuses to love me back?" James voice grew louder.

"Fine, be with Christine. It's not like you matter to me at all and you don't love me. Stop trying to make yourself believe you do. All you have is a simple crush. The only reason you like me is because I don't fall to your feet like everyone else at this school does," she ranted as she flicked her red hair out of her face.

"Stop trying to tell me how I feel, I think I know very well how I do feel. I'm so sick and tired of being led on. You know why you won't give me a chance? It's because you're scared and you don't want to admit it or face it. You're scared that you love me and that I'm going to hurt you, but I won't. I can't prove it to you if you won't take that chance. I'm done with this, when you want to take that risk you can come and find me. Until then, I'm going to return to Christine," he told her as he stormed away leaving Lily miserable.

Instead of returning to the party, Lily went to the Black Lake and sat down. She understood why James was so mad and confused, if she were him, she would hate that feeling too. Not that she would admit it, but he hit the mark tonight. She never knew how he knew her so well as she had never given him a fair chance to get to know her. He was the popular Gryffindor Quidditch Captain as well as one of the infamous Marauders and she was well, bookworm Evans. She knew that she was average in appearance. Lily had long boring straight red hair that stood out anywhere she went, a few freckles on her nose and piercing emerald green eyes. She cared a little too much about school and didn't care to break the rules.

James however was anything but normal, he was something else entirely. He had soft messy jet black hair and beautiful hazel eyes that constantly shone in laughter. He was quite tall and athletic and was quite the rule breaker. He was a natural leader and always knew how to have a fun time. Everyone loved him because he was so easygoing and thought he was hilarious because of the pranks he pulled off and the jokes he told. He was never anywhere without his best friend Sirius Black and they were like twins.

Lily just couldn't understand how a guy like him could possibly love someone like her. She was just average while he was amazing. He was her complete opposite and no matter the fact that she actually might love him back, but she always thought that he was playing a practical joke on her. He easily could have any girl in the school. He knew that, she knew that and everyone else knew that, but he had just recently set his sights on her. Lily admitted to herself that she was scared. She was afraid he was going to make her fall for him even more than she had and that he was going to hurt her. What was the point of loving someone just so you could get hurt? It was her biggest insecurity and she knew she had to face it at some point. James was right though, she did need to give him a chance. Lily could lose him and never get him back. A guy like James only came around once and were one of a kind. Someone cleared their throat behind her and she turned to look at them.

Sirius Black sat beside her and started staring at the lake through his long tidy black hair with his gray eyes. He had a contemplative look on his face and she knew that he wasn't here to make jokes with her.

"You know that he's actually serious about you, right?" he asked.

Lily laughed, "Yeah, sure. Just like he was serious about Madeleine a year ago."

"That was different Lily. He loves you and you're hurting him by being so hot and cold all the time. He's a brother to me and I want him to be happy. If he needs you to be happy then I'm all for it," Sirius told her.

"Honestly I doubt that. He has everything he needs to be happy. He has you, Remus, Peter, his family, quidditch, he's smart, trust me, he can survive without his crush on me," Lily replied seriously.

Sirius shook his head, "What can I do to make you see how much he loves you? You should hear how he talks about you and you'd realize that he actually does love you. Look, James isn't perfect and there's more to him than all the popularity, being a captain and a Marauder. He's a real person Lily and he has his insecurities like the rest of us. He's not invincible."

"Don't you think I know that? I know James is a good guy and that any girl would be lucky to have him. I know that. I just don't see why he's interested in _me_. I'm just an average boring girl who's the complete opposite of what he is. He'll get tired of me and when he does I'm the one that's going to get hurt not him. Don't you see that?" Lily sighed as she threw a rock into the lake.

"You're more than what you think you are Lily. Haven't you ever heard that opposites balance each other out perfectly? He wouldn't get tired of you and he would never hurt you. James isn't like that, he's the most loyal person I've ever met. Give him a chance," he told her.

"You don't know how much I want to, but I'm scared Sirius. I don't want to fall for him harder than I already have," she gasped when she realized she blurted the last thing out.

"Wait... you love him?" Sirius asked surprised.

Lily groaned, "Yes I do and that's what makes it so hard. No matter how much I want to go out with him I just for some reason can't take the risk. I'm so hopeless."

"You're not Lily, look, just tell James how you feel. I'm behind you 100% because I know how good you would be for James and I know how much you care for him. Talk to him. Now if you don't mind me, there are some single ladies waiting for me in the common room," Sirius smiled as he helped her up.

Lily and Sirius walked back up to the common room together talking and laughing. Lily was surprised at how well they got along, she always assumed that they wouldn't like each other but she was wrong once again. Once Lily entered the lively common room, she immediately searched for James. It was the last week of school and she couldn't leave things the way they were. The common room was jammed packed with people and some were from different houses though no one from Slytherin were here obviously. Red and gold were everywhere she looked and it was hard to make out who was who in the crowd. She felt Sirius lead her through the crowd to help her find James. He was eager to see his best friend happy as soon as possible and therefore put his 'single ladies' on hold for once to help her find him. When finally reached the back of the common room, Lily felt her chest felt constricted and disappointment and regret flooded through her body. Sirius looked at her and squeezed her hand to show his support. They had finally found James, but he was tangled up with a pretty brunette, Christine, that he had promised her that he would try to move on from her with.

**Please Review =].**


End file.
